In nanoimprint lithography, techniques for field to field alignment have been used to achieve nanometer level overlay accuracy. In some examples, an initial alignment error between an imprint template and a corresponding field on a substrate can be corrected by moving the template relative to the substrate (e.g., a wafer). Alignment methods for nanoimprint lithography are described in detail in numerous publications, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,387,482, 7,027,156, and 6,916,584, all of which are incorporated by reference herein. An alignment speed and accuracy in the related art are limited by non-linear dynamics between the template and a stage retaining the substrate that has a liquid imprint resist on top. For example, the topography of the template and the wafer, and material properties and a thickness of the imprint resist, may cause static and dynamic friction, hysteresis, or compliance of the alignment control system, etc. during the field to field alignment and result in a slow response for an input or an overshoot and oscillation from a target position.